headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid
| followed by = }} Hybrid is a Canadian television movie of the supernatural horror genre, with trace elements of the werewolf monster genre. It was directed by Yelena Lanskaya with a script written by Arne Olsen. It was produced by the Paquin Entertainment Group and RHI Entertainment and premiered in Canada in 2007. The film stars Justine Bateman as the scientist, Andrea Hewitt, Cory Monteith as transplant patient Aaron Scates, Tinsel Korey as Native American love interest Lydia Armstrong, and William MacDonald as a hired soldier. Gordon Tootoosis also appears in the film as Lydia's traditionalist Native American grandfather. The premise behind the film is that a scientist named Andrea Hewitt develops a process by which she can perform eye transplant surgery, which not only restores a patient's sight, but also grants them the intuitive characteristics of the donor. A young security dispatcher named Aaron Scates is blinded in an explosion while on the job and becomes Andrea's test subject. Replacing his damaged eyes with those of a wolf, Aaron finds himself adapting the predatory instincts of an animal. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Hybrid (2007) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "A New Breed of Terror". * Media distribution for this film was through Peace Arch Entertainment Group. * Hybrid was filmed on-location in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. * Hybrid was released on DVD in Region 1 format on July 8th, 2008 by Genius Products. * Another Canadian werewolf series of some regard is Ginger Snaps, which was released in 2000, and its sequels, Ginger Snaps: Unleashed and Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning. * Actress Justine Bateman is best known for playing the role of teenager Malorie Keaton on the 1980s sitcom series Family Ties. She also played a woman named Carla in the 1995 remake of A Bucket of Blood. * Actor Cory Monteith is also known for his work in films such as Final Destination 3 and Whisper. * Producers Gary Howsam and Gilles Paquin are also known for their work on the Wishmaster film series. They produced Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell in 2001 and Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled in 2002. * Male lead Cory Monteith died of a drug overdose in his hotel room in Vancouver on July 13th, 2013. He was 31-years-old. * This is Yelena Lanskaya's third film as a director. It is her first work in the horror genre. * This is Arne Olsen's eleventh film as a screenwriter. It is his first work in the horror genre. * Actor Robert Borges is credited as Rob Borges in this film. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Hybrid at Wikipedia * * * Keywords Baboons | Bison | Canada | Dead animals | Scientific experimentation | Smoking | Werewolves | Wolves ---- Category:Films Category:2007 films Category:Paquin Entertainment Group Category:RHI Entertainment Category:Horror Film List Category:Yelena Lanskaya Category:Arne Olsen Category:Robert Halmi, Jr. Category:Robert Halmi, Sr. Category:Gary Howsam Category:Phyllis Laing Category:Gilles Paquin Category:Michael J. Taylor Category:Barry Gravelle Category:Terry Frewer Category:Justine Bateman Category:Tinsel Korey Category:William MacDonald Category:Gordon Tootoosis Category:Brandon Jay McLaren Category:Cory Monteith Category:Robert Borges Category:Aaron Hughes Category:Tim Kiriluk Category:Taj Moryl Category:Wayne Nicklas Category:Susanna Portnoy Category:Craig Skene Category:Sean Skene Category:Brett Sorensen Category:Gordon Tanner Category:Richard Dean Thomas Category:Darren Wall Category:Will Woytowich Category:Films with crew categories Category:Verified